


Safe and Sound

by Sarah_von_Krolock



Series: Green, green, green are all my dresses [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_von_Krolock/pseuds/Sarah_von_Krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He returns home safe and sound after a battle. Never before has someone else beside his mother waiting for his safe return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

She lifted her eyes when the door opened, stopped momentarily as Loki came through it. Immediately the door closed again and he paused as he saw her. She gasped quietly at the sight. The armour was full of mud and blood, as she hoped with ones another blood, the sweat on his face, he looked tired and exhausted… a warrior who had returned home after the battle… He slowly took off his helmet, didn´t turned his eyes from her. The helmet fell clattering to the ground before he ran towards her, pressed her not only at himself but also the same time against the next wall. She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips on hers as his mouth devoured her entirely. 

Only briefly, the two lips broke apart, panting to get some air. She was completely taken aback by his passion, his greed, as he almost raided her. A pleasurable shudder went through her back. To be caught between the wall and him, to feel the coldness of his armour through her dress, his hands, at first on her hips, pressed her determinative against the wall and then immediately meddled with her dress. His fingers grabbed the fabric of her dress, rustling he pushed it higher, but all the layers of fabric… he had no patience for it.

Gasping, she pulled her lips from his, looked wide-eyed as he simply tore the material,his greedy fingers traced over the flesh of her thighs, pushed them apartand pushed himself between them. He darkly groans as he could feel through his pants how warm it was between her thighs, made her shudder and gasping for air. Again, he pressed his lips to her, biting her lower lip first, sucked it before he entered with his tongue into her mouth. He robbed her of any breath, she thought she had never previously felt him so deeply into her mouth as if to devour her, to claiming all of her, make her to his property. All of the fabric that was in the way he tore apart, send shivers down her spine. 

She was taken by surprise so much that she only now remembered to free him of his armour. Rattling landed one part after the other on the floor. She found it difficult to concentrate. His kisses stole her breath, and even more when he slid with his lips to her neck, to bite at it like a predator and also sounded like one. At the same time he laid a hand on her butt, massaging it, pressed the flesh with a firm grip of his fingers while the other hand passed through the hair between her legs, stroking the soft flesh, introduced two fingers into her. Groaning she put her head back, closed her eyes, gasped and sighed as he immediately began to thrust his fingers into her, moved them into her. At the same time she felt how he got harder, how his stiffed member pressed more against her until he took his finger away from as she was wet enough. He really had no patient anymore but he doesn´t want to hurt her. He pressed his groin against her, rubbed it at her.

No word has been spoken and words were not necessary. She was still surprised of how quickly she got excited when he was so wild and rough, yet truly the warrior on the battlefield how he was it today.  
Panting, she ran her tongue over her lips, took a moment before her hands opened his pants, freeing his erected member and earned a deep groan from him.

His dark groan sent her a wave of pleasure between her legs, where italready restlessy began to throb, where she wanted to feel him more and more. She felt how her heart began to vibrate with excitement. She would not have thought of herself that it could attract her when he was this wild,rugged kind. She had known before how passionately he could be and she loved it when he was passionate. But this was… just… wild, animalistic. She gasped as he put his hands around her thighs; lifted her with a jerk and pushed her even more against the wall. She put her hands on his shoulders;her breath was already hectic as she put her legs around his waist.

He did not hesitate, immediately penetrated into her. For a moment hepaused, panting almost relieved at her neck. Her silent scream, her handsclutched at his shoulders were at that moment a pure pleasure to him.Together with her warmth, the wetness, it was what he needed, what he needed urgently. That he had found her here, waiting for him… Waiting,that he returned safe and sound… Never before had someone waiting for hissafe return. No one except his mother.

He drove his tongue over the soft skin on her neck, slowly and with relishuntil he retired from her with a soft moan, heard her panting at his ear,and then thrusted forcefully back into her. He could not be soft and slow now, not at this moment. From the beginning he was fast and hard in hisrhythm, biting on her neck like a predator, gripped her flesh with his handsas he thrust into her mercilessly. Over and over again, each time almostentirely withdrew from her only to fill her again with his full length. He gasped his breath on her skin, felt every tremor that went through her body, heard her whimpering voice while he himself only moans dark. Hedid not want cause pain to her. But to feel like her hands clawing at hisshoulders, like she narrowed him every time, her voice cracked and moaned and groaned. Quite the contrary. When she then grabbed his hair with one hand, pulled at it, buried her fingers in it…

She felt hard to breathe as he pushed her against the wall with his own body much harder, stole her breath away with his movements. She felt as he wanted with each thrust emerged into her a bit deeper. No, she had no pain, no, quite the contrary it was. As he ravished her, lost any control of himself, only run by his urge to satisfies his greed. His dark, moaning sounds brought her pleasurable shudders. It was incredible, it was not 10 minutes ago that he had entered this room and now she felt her close to her climax. She would carry traces of him. On the neck and the limbs, would bear his marks, would have a hard time with walking so wild was he… but she was happy with it because she knew it would be because of  him, they were his marks. The evidence of his passion and greed. A sharp cry escaped her lips, suddenly narrowed around him and sighed and moaned softly as she took all of him, and he remained silent, gasped at her neck. She felt like an eternity would pass where they remained just still so firmly united with each other, just before he drew back and let her down again.

She had to hold on to him, felt so shaky on her legs. Only now he hadcollected his senses again, distributed soft kisses on her face, pressed her softly against him. “I’m sorry…,” he muttered. “I… I do not know what…what got into me…”  
”Shh… it’s all right… I‘m not complaining…,” a slight smile played across her lips as she looked up to him. “I’m just glad that you‘re back here… That I have you here again… safe and sound… I‘m so glad …,” she whispered,clinging to him, tried to calm her breath. Her had is still buzzing because of that passion, this wild, rough moment.


End file.
